When a Man Loves a Villain
by Mr. Average
Summary: Ron's been acting strange lately, and when Kim sees him outside a movie theater she finds out why. Ron's got a girlfriend. And you won't believe who it is.
1. Chapter 1

First of all I'm not done with The Tutor by a long shot. I'm just taking a short break to write to write this. Also, I'd like to dedicate this fic to my buddy Momike because he requested it. (Try saying that three times fast) Anyway, it's time to start the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I'm just borrowing them for my own sick, twisted amusement.

When a man loves a villain chapter one: What's up with Ron?

One bright sunny day in Middleton best friends Kim Possible (a world famous teen heroine who's saved the world more times then anyone can count) and her best friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable (a man who's lost his pants more times then Ted Kennedy) were hanging out at her locker after school.

"Do you want to hangout this afternoon?" Kim asked.

"Actually, I promised my mom I'd help her with something" Ron said nervously.

"Well, ok then, I'll talk to you later" Ron leaves as Monique walks up.

"Where's he going?"

"He said he's going home to help his mom with something"

"And you believed him?"

"Not really, he's been doing this for the past three weeks. Sometimes when I ask him if he wants to hang out he makes up some lame excuse and leaves"

"Maybe he's hiding something"

"But why would he hide something from me? We've been best friends forever, he tells me everything"

"Maybe he has a girlfriend"

"No, he'd tell me if he did"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm not the jealous type" Monique stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, right, sure"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Bonnie ran for cheer captain?"

"That was an entirely different situation"

"If you say so"

"Monique!"

"What? I was kidding. If you're so worried then maybe you should follow him"

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to invade his privacy"

"But what if he's falling in with a bad crowd"

"What if I get caught?"

"You'll think of something, you're good at thinking on your feet"

"But Ron's entitled to his privacy"

"I guess, but keep what I said in mind"

The next day (Friday) Kim met Ron at his locker.

"Hey Ron"

"Sup KP"

"It's Friday, you know what that means"

"Oh no, don't tell me its bunion scrape Friday"

"Ha, ha very funny. Are you going to meet me at Bueno Nacho tonight?"

"Sorry KP I've got plans already"

"Can't you reschedule?"

"Fraid not"

"Well, ok, I'll see you later then"

"Wait KP! We can go tomorrow"

"Great see you tomorrow"

"See you later"

Flash Forward 7:30 p.m.

Kim was walking to the local movie theater. She figured if Ron was busy she'd see a movie. As she approached the theater she spotted Ron standing outside.

"Hey Ron" She called, but he didn't hear her. She was about to try again when a familiar figure entered the scene.

"What the hell is she doing here?" It took all of her will power not to start screaming when the figure walked up to Ron and they shared a quick kiss.

"Monique was right, he does have a girlfriend, but why'd it have to be her?" Suddenly Kim heard a familiar voice.

"You ok girl?"

"Yeah, look over there"

"Is that Ron? Who's that he's with? Is that who I think it is?" Kim nodded.

"What's he doing with her?"

"That's what I said"

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"I was right!" Starts doing victory dance.

"Now cut that out!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist"

"Do you think we should talk to them?"

"No, let them have their fun. Tomorrow we'll talk to him"

"Hey, I'm meeting Ron at Bueno Nacho tomorrow. You want to come?"

"Sure, it will give us a chance to talk to Ron about this"

"Do you still want to see a movie?"

"No, it would be awkward if they saw us. Want to watch a DVD at my house?"

"Sure" As they left Kim took one last look back and watched the couple get their tickets and walk inside.

So what did you think? I'll reveal Ron's girlfriend in the next chapter. And if you have any ideas I'd like to hear them. R and R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 6 reviews for chapter 1? That's a personal best for me, thanks! As I expected most guessed Shego, but one guessed DNAmy. You'll find out at the end of this chapter who Ron's girlfriend is, though some of you might not like who it is. Without further ado I present…

Chapter 2: The Next Day

The next morning Kim headed to the kitchen after a rough night. She still couldn't believe what she saw last night.

"Morning hon" said Mrs. Possible as Kim entered the kitchen.

"Morning mom" Mrs. Possible set her cup of coffee down.

"Did you enjoy the movie last night?"

"Actually I went to Monique's instead"

"Why?"

"Well, I saw Ron at the theater and…well…" she trailed off.

"Well what? Don't leave me hanging"

"He was on a date" Kim blurted out.

"Aw, how sweet. It's about time he met someone"

"You don't understand, his date is an arch-foe of mine"

"Are you sure? It was pretty dark when you left"

"I know what I saw!" Kim yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, it couldn't have been that bad"

"I'm sorry, but how would you feel if your best friend was dating…" suddenly there was a loud boom from the garage.

"Tweebs!"

"I'll handle this; we'll talk about it later"

"Ok mom, I'm going to get ready, I'm meeting Ron and Monique at Bueno Nacho in an hour"

"Ok dear" she said as she went to discipline the twins.

Later at Bueno Nacho

Kim walked into the restaurant and went to her usual table where Monique was already sitting.

"Hey Mon, have you seen Ron?"

"Hi Kim, no he hasn't shown up yet" Just then Ron walked in.

"Speak of the devil" Monique joked.

"Hello ladies, isn't it a bon diggity day?"

"Someone's in a good mood"

"What can I say; I'm on top of the world"

"And why would that be?" asked Kim annoyed.

"You ok KP?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little tweaked"

"I'm not tweaked" Ron knew better then to argue with Kim when she was in a bad mood.

"All right, I'm going to place my order. You guys want anything?"

"I already placed my order"

"I'm not really hungry" Ron looked at Kim for a moment then left to place his order.

"What was that Monique?"

"What did I do?"

"You're acting like nothing happened"

"Look I know you're upset about what happened, but don't take it out on me"

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just seeing Ron last night on a date with…"

"You saw me last night?" Ron asked interrupting Kim. (AN: I never get tired of doing that)

"Well, yes"

"Is that why you're so tweaked?"

"Pretty much"

"I was going to tell you guys today, but I guess you already know"

"My question is why?"

"Look I know you're upset, but she's changed"

"Villains don't change, Ron"

"Correction, former villain"

"Whatever! The point is I don't think you should go out with her"

"Why not? I enjoy being with her, I like her a lot"

"How could you like someone that's tried to kill both of us?"

"I'm a forgiving person"

"How do you know she won't betray you?"

"I said she's changed, apparently you don't listen, or at least don't trust my judgment"

"It's not that I don't trust your judgment, it's just I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle it" After lunch they left Bueno Nacho.

"You guys have any plans today?"

"No"

"Not that I know of"

"You guys want to come to the mall I'm heading over there now"

"Let me guess, you're meeting a certain someone there, aren't you?"

"Nothing gets by you"

"All right we'll go"

"Just promise me you won't start something ok?" Kim looked at him for a moment.

"I promise"

Later at the mall Ron, Monique, and Kim were heading for the food court.

"Remember Kim no Kung Fu stuff"

"I know, I know" Kim growled. When they reached the food court they saw a lovely young lady waiting for them.

"Hi Ron!" she said excitedly.

"Hey sweetie" Ron said as he went up to her and they shared a quick kiss. Monique was worried she'd have to restrain Kim. Fortunately Kim restrained herself.

"You remember Kim, and that's Monique"

"Hi guys" she said cheerily.

"How's it going?" asked Monique.

"Good"

"I can't do this!" yelled Kim startling everybody. She then walked away in a huff.

"I'll talk to her" offered Monique. "See you later Ron, nice meeting you Adrena"

"Likewise" Ron watched as Monique ran after Kim.

"I hope she's ok" said Ron sadly. Adrena put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So do I Ron, so do I"

As you may have guessed by now Ron's girlfriend is none other then Adrena Lynn. Now I'd just like to say that I like the Ron/Shego pairing as much as the next author, but a friend requested I write a Ron/Adrena story. R and R please.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I'm going on vacation next week so I won't be updating for awhile. With that said this chapter explains how they got together. Also, thanks so much for the reviews; I'm glad everyone seems to like the pairing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. With that said let's get started with…

Chapter 3: Apologies and Explanations

Monique found Kim walking towards the exit.

"Kim, wait" She turned around.

"What?"

"What happened back there?"

"I don't know, I just don't know"

"You weren't jealous by any chance, where you?"

"Of course not" Monique looked skeptical. "What? I am not jealous"

"Sell it to someone who's buying it"

"All right, maybe I was a little jealous. Can you blame me?"

"No one blames you, but I think you owe Ron and Adrena an apology"

"You're right, but I'm not sure they want to talk to me"

"Trust me they will forgive you"

"But…"

"No buts, don't make me pick you up and carry you"

"Come on, you know I'm stronger then you"

"But I'm more determined, now come on"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" They went back to the food court only to see that the couple had left.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should try Ron's cell phone"

"Good idea" Kim dialed Ron's cell. After a few rings she got his voicemail. "Hey Ron, it's me. I just wanted to apologize for earlier; I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing I got his voicemail"

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. Want to go to my house?"

"Sure" As they headed for the exit they heard two familiar voices.

"You're going down!"

"I think not!"

"That sounds like Ron"

"And Adrena" Kim finished.

"They're in the arcade"

"Typical Ron" They entered the arcade and found them playing air hockey.

"GOAL!" Ron cried. "It's 6 to 5. One more goal and I win"

"Ahem!" Kim cleared her throat startling the two.

"Oh, hey Kim" Ron said casually.

"Ron, don't act like nothing happened"

"Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted and was a total ass. Forgive me?"

"Of course KP, I could never stay mad at you" He looked at Adrena.

"What? I forgive her too. It can't be easy for Kim to have her best friend dating an ex-villain"

"Exactly"

"It's all good, now how about I finish my defeat of Adrena"

"It's not over yet Stoppable" A minute later Ron won 7-5.

"Anyone else want to take on the master?"

"I'm game" said Kim. A few minutes later Kim emerged victorious.

"7-3 Ron? I thought you were better then that" Kim teased.

"You were hitting the puck so hard I couldn't keep up with it"

"Excuses, excuses"

"Looks like I'm up" said Monique.

"Ready to lose?"

"Oh it's on girl" After a hard fought match Kim stayed undefeated beating Monique 7-5.

"Looks like I'm the champ"

"Not so fast, you haven't played me yet"

"You're on" It was a match for the ages with Kim taking a 2-0 lead before Adrena started picking up the slack and tied the score. A few minutes later the score was 6-6.

"It comes down to this" said Kim.

"Looks like it" They smacked the puck back and forth for a few minutes until Kim saw an opening and scored the winning goal.

"And the winner and still champion" Kim cheered.

"Good game"

"Back at you"

"We must have a rematch sometime"

"You're on" As they left the arcade Kim asked the question that's been on everyone's mind. "How'd you guys get together anyway?"

"It happened about three weeks ago"

Ron began.

Flashback: 3 weeks ago

Ron was hanging out in his room talking to Rufus.

"I'm bored buddy" Rufus looked at Ron sympathetically. "Kim's got family game night at cousin Larry's house, Monique's working, and Felix and his mom are at that robotics convention at Upperton Community College. What am I going to do?" Ron thought for a moment. "How about we drown our sorrows in a Grande-sized Naco?" Rufus squeaked excitedly and hopped in Ron's pocket. "I'll take that as a yes" Ron decided to walk to Bueno Nacho instead of riding his motor scooter. When he got there he saw the place was pretty empty. After ordering he headed over to his usual table and saw someone was already sitting there. As Ron got closer he saw that the person sitting there was a blonde woman with her hair in a ponytail who looked familiar. "Excuse me, but you're in my seat" said Ron politely. When the women looked up Ron's eyes widened in shock. "Adrena Lynn!"

"I remember you, you're Ron Stoppable"

"No I'm not, I just look like him" said Ron fearfully as he slowly backed away.

"No one else can look that handsome" Ron stopped.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"I've always thought you were cute, even when I was trying to destroy you"

"I'm confused"

"I spent 6 months in Upperton Women's Penitentiary on kidnapping charges"

"So?"

"While I was in there I had time to think and sort out my life"

"How long ago did you get out?"

"About 2 months ago"

"How long have you been in Middleton?"

"I came here not long after I was freed from prison. I'm glad I bumped into you, I wanted to say I'm sorry about trying to kill you, Kim, and the other guy"

"You mean Brick?"

"Yes. Anyway, I've been staying with my cousin who lives here"

"That's nice, what are you working on?"

"I'm filling out an application to work here. It hasn't been easy finding a job considering my past"

"Maybe I could put in a good word for you. I used to work here, and in that brief time I created the Naco. Plus, I'm pretty good friends with the manager"

"You're the genius that created the Naco?"

"Yep" after they talked for awhile they left the restaurant.

"You want to do something else?"

"I don't know"

"Ron I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a changed woman"

"Well you're look has certainly changed" Ron said referring to Adrena's pink blouse, denim skirt, and white sneakers.

"Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying" Something about her tone quieted any arguments he might have had.

"Well, ok" Ron looked into her eyes and saw not evil, but remorse, sadness, and something he couldn't quite place. "I believe you" Adrena Smiled.

"Thanks. Want to see a movie?" Ron checked his watch which read: 7:56 p.m.

"Can't, I spent all my money on the Naco"

"I'll pay for you"

"I don't want to impose"

"Ron, it's ok, I don't mind"

"Ok, what do you want to see?"

"I'm good with anything" A couple hours later they exited the theater.

"Thanks for the movie"

"No problem"

"Just next time don't drink your soda so fast and maybe you won't be burping so loudly" Ron teased.

"You're one to talk" Adrena teased back.

"Hey sometimes those Nacos come back with a vengence" Adrena laughed.

"Need a ride home?"

"Sure" They got to Ron's house a short time later.

"Thanks"

"For what?" asked Ron confused.

"For trusting me"

"You've proven to me that you've changed, though I'm not what you've changed into" Ron joked.

"Very funny. Before you go there's one more thing I'd like to give you"

"What?"

"This" As she said this she leaned over and kissed Ron passionately. He was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss with equal passion.

End Flashback

"And that's what happened" Ron finished. Kim checked her watch.

"Ron I've got to get going"

"Me too" said Monique.

"See you guys later" called Adrena.

"Bye" yelled Ron "Well I better get going myself"

"See ya" said Adrena as the couple kissed goodbye. "Call me tonight"

"Will do" As Adrena watched him go thoughts were swirling through her head. 'I think I love him, but I'm not sure how to tell him. What's a girl to do?'

What did you think? This is easily the longest chapter I've ever written, and in one day no less. Sometimes it pays to have no life. R and R Please.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'd just like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story so far. You've all been so positive to this point. And to thank you all for your kindness I'm dedicating this chapter to all who have read and/or reviewed so far. Incase anyone wants a bio on Adrena's cousin here it is.

Name: Mandy Michaels

Age: 24

Sex: female

Hair: brunette, shoulder length

Eyes: blue

Height: 5 foot 9

Body: fairly slim

With that said let's start with…

Chapter 4:

The last week passed without incident. Kim is more accepting of Ron and Adrena's relationship and she hasn't had a mission in a while.

"It'll be great to see Felix again" Ron said. Ron and the gang were meeting Felix at the mall.

"I know it's been a week since we've seen him" Kim said. Adrena's cousin Mandy was driving her mini-van with Kim riding shotgun, Monique sat behind Kim, Adrena sat behind Mandy, and Ron, being the gentleman he is, sat in the back.

"Yeah, it hasn't been fun beating Kim at video games all the time"

"Excuse me? Who won at air hockey?"

"That's not a video game"

"I stick by my statement"

"Yeah right"

"We're at the mall" Mandy announced. After getting dropped off they headed inside to find Felix. Meanwhile at Drakken's new lair he was ranting about his new plan while Shego barely listened.

"After you steal the heat ray I will melt the polar ice caps and flood the world. Then there will be no one to stop me from taking over"

"Major flaw doc, if you flood the world there will be no one to stop you, but there will also be no one left to rule over" Drakken thought about this for a moment.

"Blast! I guess its plan B then" Meanwhile back at the mall the gang was busy getting reacquainted with Felix.

"Felix my man! How was the family reunion?"

"Sup Ron-man? It was fine, but it's great to be back home with my friends. So. Anything big happen while I was gone?" This harmless question caused Kim to look away and Monique to whistle nervously. "Am I missing something?" He then saw Ran and Adrena holding hands fingers intertwined. "I guess you told Kim huh?" This caused Kim to whip her head around in surprise.

"He knew?"

"I had to tell someone and I was afraid of how you'd react. I thought about Monique, but she would probably tell everyone, and that left Felix. I knew he'd keep it secret"

"What do you mean I'd tell everyone?"

"You have to admit you are a bit of a gossip" Kim pointed out. Monique wore a hurt expression. "I meant it in a nice way"

"I know I'm just a little hurt that Ron doesn't trust us"

"Of course I trust you, I was unsure of how you'd react. I just didn't want to lose either of you has friends"

"Ron we're all friends for life. Don't be afraid of how I'll react"

"Alright, forgive and forget?"

"Sure"

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but are we going to sit here and talk about the he said she said, or are we going to do something?" Adrena said impatiently.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Nice timing Wade" muttered Kim sarcastically. "What's the sitch?"

"There's a report that Shego stole the Ramses ruby from Middleton Museum"

"That's odd usually Shego steals something for one of Drakken's crackpot schemes"

"You should check it out"

"I'm on it" turns off Kimmunicator. "Mission time Ron"

"Aw man" Ron whined. "But Felix wanted to challenge you to air hockey"

"We'll play later, come on"

"Alright fine"

"I'm coming with you"

"No Adrena you could get hurt" said Ron concerned.

"I can help, besides I don't want you to get hurt either"

"We have a system, Kim does all the hard work and I'm the distraction. It's really quite effective"

"Ok, but let me give you a little something for good luck"

"Sure" After a quick kiss Ron was off. 15 minutes later…

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Nelson"

"After the way you saved my marriage it's the least I can do"

"No big you just needed to compromise and communicate more" After they entered the lair through a homemade entrance they quietly skulked there way through the lair to where Drakken and Shego were.

"After I place this gem into my doomsday device I will be able to blow up anything I want unless the world's governments give in to my demands"

"Yeah, whatever" Shego muttered filing her nails. Drakken muttered something unintelligible and went back to work on his machine.

"Ready Ron?"

"As I'll ever be" Kim then jumped out of her hiding place.

"Stop right there Drakken"

"Kim Possible!" Ron jumps out next to Kim.

"You were expecting the Mod Squad?" Ron joked. Kim eyed him warily. "What?"

"Shego! Attack!"

"With pleasure" Shego lunged at Kim who moved out of the way. As they started their battle Ron ran over to Drakken's machine.

"Now where's that gem?"

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah I…aah!" Ron yelled after seeing it was Drakken. "Don't sneak up on me like that"

"You're too late buffoon; I've already installed the ruby. The world is mine!"

"It's up to you buddy"

"Ok" squeaked Rufus as he ran into a hole in the machine and carefully maneuvered around until he found the ruby. Meanwhile Shego and Kim were going at it full force.

"Getting weak in your old age?" Kim mocked as she easily blocked a punch from Shego then kneed her in the stomach. Kim then swept Shego's legs as she brought her arm around Shego's neck for more force. As Shego lay on her back groaning Kim was about to go in for the kill when she heard an explosion. Turning around she saw the machine erupt in flames. Shego took advantage and scissor kicked Kim then ran followed closely by Drakken.

"Ron you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get out of here"

"We can't the exits are all blocked" It was true the explosion caused the entire lair to catch fire.

"I guess this is it"

"It was nice knowing you KP"

"Likewise" Just has things looked there bleakest a motorcycle ridden by a person in a red and black motocross type outfit with matching helmet rode through the flames.

"Who the…" Kim asked.

"Hop on" Said a feminine voice. Kim got on followed by Ron. "Now close your eyes and hold on tight" She revved up the bike and got them out of there safely. "You guys need a lift?"

"We'll manage"

"Suit yourself" She then rode off to parts unknown.

"She sounded vaguely familiar" Kim mused. "I'll wonder if our paths will cross again"

"I'm sure they will KP, I'm sure they will"

What did you think? I will reveal the biker's identity later in the story. Adrena's cousin Mandy will be featured from time to time. Once again thanks for the positive reviews, keep 'em coming. Also, if you have any ideas for this story I'd love to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for all their support. I'm glad everyone likes this cause I aim to please. And now it's time for…

When a Man Loves a Villain

Chapter 5: Date Night

After Kim ad Ron returned the ruby to the museum, Kim went to Club Banana to talk with Monique.

"So you and Ron were saved by a woman on a motorcycle?"

"That's right"

"And you have no idea who she is?"

"She did sound vaguely familiar, though I just can't place it" Monique decided to change the subject.

"Are you doing anything with Ron tonight?"

"No, he's got a date with Adrena. They're celebrating her recent hiring at Bueno Nacho"

"Knowing Ron he'd take her to Bueno Nacho"

"Actually he's taking her to a fancier place then that"

"Well congrats to the both of them"

"Both of them?"

"Adrena for getting the job, Ron for getting Adrena"

"How long before your shift ends?"

"About 30 minutes, luckily it's been a slow day"

"You want to hang out later?"

"Can't I got plans tonight"

"You have a date too?"

"Maybe"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Monique looked hesitant. "Come on, you can tell me"

"Ok its Felix"

"About time" Kim muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"It sounded like 'about time'"

"It wasn't"

"Kim" Monique said warningly.

"Alright he's been crushing on you for a while now and he finally asked you out"

"How'd you know?"

"He asked me for dating advice" Monique nodded in understanding.

"Well, it looks like you got some customers. I'll see you later"

"See ya"

Meanwhile Ron went to pick up Adrena wearing a navy blue polo shirt and crème colored pants with black shoes. When he arrived, he saw the front door was open. When he looked inside he saw Mandy dancing in a baby blue tank-top and black shorts. Ron knocked on the screen door getting Mandy's attention.

"I liked the show" Ron joked as Mandy let him in.

"Easy tiger, Adrena will be down in few minutes. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks" A few minutes later Adrena came downstairs dressed in a red blouse and dark blue skirt that ended just above the knees. She also wore blue 2-inch heels.

"You look stunning" Ron said in awe.

"You clean up pretty well yourself"

"Alright you two go and have a good time. And Ron"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Mandy, don't wait up, I might be spending the night at Ron's" she said seductively. Ron blushed furiously making both women laugh.

"Relax Ron, I'm only kidding"

"Ok, well shall we?" asked Ron as he offered his arm which Adrena happily accepted. As they walked to the car Adrena handed Ron the keys. She'd been helping him learn to drive so he could get his driver's license.

"I hope Mandy paid the insurance"

"You know darn well I haven't crashed a car in months"

"And I couldn't be prouder"

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go with that" said Ron as they entered the car.

Meanwhile at Drakken's new lair Shego was leaving for the weekend.

"See you later Dr. D. Have a nice weekend"

"Where are you going?"

"Like you care"

"Of course I do, you're not only my sidekick, you're my friend"

"Alright fine I'm going to my favorite hangout, happy?"

"No, can I come?"

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer to you" Shego ignited her hands, Drakken gulped. "Ok I get lonely when you're not around. It's not like I have any other friends"

"What about Killigan and DNAmy?"

"Killigan is just an occasional partner and don't remind me of her"

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"What do you think?" Drakken said annoyed.

"I'm sorry; you can come if you want, but don't embarrass me"

"No problem" said Drakken as they walked to Shego's car.

At the restaurant Ron and Adrena were waiting for their meals to arrive.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Adrena asked.

"Well after high school I'm going to culinary school and then I hope to open a restaurant"

"Wow, you've thought that through haven't you?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I don't really know where I'm headed"

"Didn't you graduate high school?"

"No, after junior year my stunt show was really becoming popular, so when I was offered a TV contract I dropped out of high school"

"Then I exposed it as a fake and the rest, as they say, is history"

"Pretty much"

"How long ago did you drop out?"

"About two years ago"

"Do you want a high school diploma?" Adrena was taken aback by this question.

"What?"

"Do you want a high school diploma?" Ron repeated.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm not sure I can go back to high school. I'm 19"

"So? It's ok if you're scared, I'll be beside you all the way. Besides I'm a senior this year and if you come to Middleton High we could graduate together" Adrena smiled at this.

"Ok, you talked me into it. But don't I need to register or something?"

"Don't worry about it, just call the school's admissions office and set something up"

"This is why I love you Ron, you're too good to me" At this time the food arrived. Before Ron stated eating he looked right into Adrena's eyes as he said four simple yet magical words.

"I love you too"

What did you think? The rest of the story will be based around the school year ending with graduation. There will be some Felix/Monique and of course Ron/Adrena. Has for Felix and Monique's date and Shego and Drakken's outing, I will explain them in the next chapter. R and R please.


	6. Chapter 6

I glad everyone's enjoyed the story so far. Your reviews make writing this way more fun. Also, a big thanks and a dozen cyber cookies go to Etherelemental for giving me a great idea on what happens to Drakken and Shego. If anyone has any ideas for who Kim could get together with speak now or forever hold your peace.

When a Man Loves a Villain

Chapter 6: Date Night (part 2)

We see Monique and Felix exiting the Middleton Movie Theatre. Monique was wearing a Light blue dress ending just a couple inches above the knees with matching shoes. Felix was wearing a dark green polo shirt and grey pants with black shoes.

"I've been wanting to see X-Men: The Last Stand for a while now, thanks for taking me" (AN: I haven't seen the new X-Men movie yet so please don't tell me how it turns out)

"Anytime Monique, anytime"

"So, is there anything else you want to do?" Felix checked his watch which read 8:34 p.m.

"Want to go mini-golfing?"

"Sure" At the mini-golf place Monique chose red while Felix chose green. About halfway through Felix led by 5 strokes.

"I've noticed your swing is a little off, may I suggest something?"

"Sure"

"Try holding it like this" said Felix has he put his hands over Monique's and repositioned them on the club handle. Monique found herself blushing at his touch as Kim's words replayed in her head "He's been crushing on you for awhile now and he's finally asked you out" 'Why am I blushing? Is it because I like him back? His hands do feel good on mine' she was snapped out of her thoughts by Felix talking loudly in her ear.

"Monique, you there?"

"Huh?"

"I said how does that feel?"

"Good" she said absently.

"You ok?" Felix asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine" After a couple practice swings she hit a good shot a few inches from the hole.

"Nice shot" Felix commented. As they reached the 18th hole Felix led by a stroke. Felix's first shot was a little off and he ended up behind a rock.

"Aw man" he whined. Monique snickered

"You've been hanging around Ron too long, you're starting to sound just like him" Felix pouted playfully.

"I think I've just been insulted" Monique giggled.

"Aw, you want me to make it up to you?"

"How?" Monique grinned slyly.

"You'll see" she said as she went to hit her ball. As she walked she made her hips sway more then usual slightly mesmerizing Felix. Monique made a nice first shot and once Felix got his ball out from behind the rock they were both in good positions. Monique sank the ball on her second putt to put the pressure on Felix.

"It's all up to you. You make this shot, we tie, but if you miss…"

"I know, I know" Felix took careful aim and hit the ball. Both teens held their breath as the ball went towards the hole only to just miss to the right.

"Congratulations" said Felix as he put the ball in the hole to end the game. "The better person won"

"I wouldn't have won if you didn't help me" Monique said blushing at the memory.

"No prob"

"What time is it?" Felix checked his watch.

"Just after 9, want me to walk you home?"

"No, let's go get ice cream first"

"Ok"

Meanwhile Drakken and Shego were at a club called The Rave (made up name) they were hanging out at one of the tables watching other couples dance. Shego was wearing a green and black dress with black knee-high boots while Drakken wore his usual attire.

"So, this is what you do with your weekends?"

"Sometimes" Drakken looked around nervously trying to think of something to talk about. After several moments he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Wanna dance?"

'EWW' Shego thought. "I don't think so"

"Ok" said Drakken as he looked at his drink. Shego sighed.

"Fine, but try anything and I'll rip you to shreds" Drakken gulped.

"N-no problem" he said as they walked to the dance floor. Shego was surprised to see that Drakken was a pretty good dancer.

"I didn't know you could dance"

"When I was a kid my mom made me take ballroom dancing lessons"

"Really?"

"On a date with your sidekick?" said a familiar voice.

"Professor Dementor!" Drakken yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I like the night life, besides my date likes dancing"

"How much did you have to pay her?"

"Hey, how you get dates is none of my business" Drakken growled angrily. Shego stepped in before a fight broke out.

"We're not a couple, we're here has friends, got it?" she said the last part while igniting her hand and holding it an inch from Dementor's face.

"Got it"

"Now get out of here" she said as she extinguished the flame.

"Thanks Shego, I owe you one"

"No problem, it seems I'm always pulling your ass out of the fire"

"I guess I'll leave, see you later" Before he could depart Shego grabbed his wrist.

"Wait one second, we haven't finished our dance yet" Drakken smiled then bowed.

"Care to dance m'lady?" Shego couldn't help but smile at Drakken's show of chivalry.

"But of course good sir" Shego said with a southern drawl. She and Drakken looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"How'd I get that out with a straight face?" Once the laughter subsided they continued to dance until the wee hours of the morning.

About this time Ron and Adrena were standing on her porch saying there goodbyes for the night.

"Once again congratulations on getting the job"

"Thanks Ron"

"So want to hangout tomorrow?"

"Just us or with friends?"

"With friends"

"Ok" Secretly she was a little disappointed, she wanted to spend more alone time with Ron, but she knew he would never abandon his friends which is just one of the reasons she loved and respected him.

"It's a date" Ron said as he kissed her. Adrena enjoyed kissing Ron, but decided to take it to the next level. She stuck her tongue out and tried to French Ron but he had his mouth closed. Thinking quickly she moved her hands from around his neck to his butt and gave a firm squeeze. Ron opened his mouth in surprise allowing Adrena to explore. At first Ron was shocked, but soon started moving his tongue as well. After several seconds they broke apart.

"That was amazing" Ron said breathless.

"Want to do it again?" She asked suggestively.

"I'd love you but I should get home" Ron said as he turned to leave. Adrena was all smiles as he watched her man leave.

"I love you Ron" she called. Ron turned around for one last look as he replied: "I love you too"

About this time Felix was dropping off Monique.

"I had a wonderful time tonight" Monique said.

"Wanna go out on another date sometime?"

"Of course" She couldn't help but notice that Felix seemed a little nervous which kind of surprised her because he was usually calm and confident. 'I bet I know what he's thinking. Let's see if I can make his dreams come true' she thought right before she placed her lips on his. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Monique pulled away.

"Call me" she said as she walked into her house leaving a very stunned Felix on her doorstep for a few seconds before he broke out into a huge grin.

"As Ron would say, booyah" That night as the four teens were falling asleep they all thought the same thing 'This night has been perfect'

What did you think? The next chapter will feature the first day of the new school year. R and R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers for all their support. A couple reviewers had a couple suggestions for who Kim could be paired up with. One person even suggested pairing her up with Ron and Adrena. Anyway, this chapter will focus mainly on the start of the new school year. So, without further delay I humbly present:

When a Man Loves a Villain

Chapter 7: The New School Year

The following day the gang was hanging out at Bueno Nacho. They sat at their usual booth. On one side is Adrena, and Kim. And the other side seated Monique and Felix. Ron had yet to arrive.

"So I take it the date went well last night?" asked Kim noticing how close Felix and Monique were.

"Yeah, last night was great"

"Are you guys official?" asked Adrena. Felix and Monique looked at each other for a moment.

"Are we?" asked Monique.

"Why not?"

"Yes, I'd say we're officially a couple"

"Congratulations" said Adrena. "Now we just need to find Kim someone"

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one of us that's still single"

"So, maybe I like being single. Besides, I'm always going on missions and doing other extracurricular activities that leave me no time for a relationship" Adrena was about to give her rebuttal when Ron came bursting in waving, what looked like, a newspaper.

"You guys won't believe this!" Ron yelled as he ran over and placed what turned out to be a tabloid on the table.

"Amp down Ron"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, Ron-man?"

"Look" said Ron pointing. Everyone gasped as they saw a picture of Drakken and Shego Dancing pretty close together. Under the caption it read "Is the devious duo now a couple? Decide for yourself, more photos inside!" Kim opened up the paper and found the photos showing Drakken and Shego doing various dances and having a good time.

"I didn't know Shego liked to dance" said Kim.

"Much less with Drakken" Remarked Ron. "I wonder how they'd react if they saw this"

Meanwhile at Drakken's lair, he was on the rampage.

"I bet Dementor had something to do with this. The next time I see him, I'm going to kill him" Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "I hope Shego doesn't see this"

"DRAKKEN!"

"Oh, snap"

"What the HELL is this!" she yelled as she shoved a copy of the tabloid in his face.

"I-I had n-nothing to do with that" Drakken stuttered.

"Then who did?"

"Probably Dementor"

"Maybe we should pay him a little visit then"

"But how will we find him?"

"I have my ways"

In order for this story to get moving we're going to fast-forward to the first day of school.

Ron, Kim, and Adrena we're walking to school together.

"I'm pretty nervous" admitted Adrena.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you and so is Kim"

"I know. But I'm still scared" Ron took her hand in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. Adrena turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being you"

"Ooook" Ron said confused. Kim rolled her eyes. 'He can be so clueless at times' as they approached the school they spotted Felix and Monique.

"Hey guys" Ron greeted.

"Yo, Ron man" called Felix has they high-fived. After a few minutes of idle chatter the bell rang.

"Ready?" Ron asked. Adrena took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

Meanwhile Dementor was minding his own business when suddenly there was a loud explosion. Once the smoke cleared Shego, Drakken, and about 30 henchmen were standing there.

"What's going on here? What's the big idea?"

"The big idea is that you made me look like a fool"

"Oh please, you do that just fine on your own"

"He's got you there"

"Whose side are you on, Shego?" Shego didn't reply. "Fine, be that way, now attack"

"With pleasure" said Shego as she jumped into action.

Back at Middleton high the gang was in the cafeteria having lunch. On one side sat Kim, Ron, and Adrena, and on the other side sat Felix and Monique.

"So how's your first day back in high school going?" Ron asked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be"

"Glad to hear it" Suddenly the Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"There's trouble at Dementor's lair"

"Let me guess, he's invented a new device?"

"Not quite, it seems Drakken and Shego have stormed his place for some reason"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the tabloid pictures" Ron said.

"What tabloid pictures?" Wade asked. Ron quickly explained about the pictures of Shego and Drakken dancing.

"Can you send me a few copies?"

"Of course buddy"

"Can we get back to the mission, please?" Kim asked impatiently.

"Oh, right. Your ride is on the way"

"Thanks Wade, you rock" Awhile later they arrived on the scene.

"What happened here?" Ron asked in awe as they walked through the damaged lair.

"I don't know, but it must have been one hell of a fight" They noticed several guards regaining consciousness.

"Maybe one of them can tell us what happened" Ron suggested.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but I guess we have no choice" Kim went up to a guard and grabbed him by his collar. "What happened here?"

"Drakken…took him" Kim let him go.

"Ron were heading to Drakken's"

"I'm with you K.P." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, Dementor's been kidnapped by Drakken. I need the coordinates of his lair"

"I'm on it" Several seconds later. "Got it"

"Where is he?"

"He's heading towards Oregon; I've downloaded the coordinates into the Kimmunicator"

"Thanks Wade"

"Anytime"

"Looks like were heading to Oregon"

"Can we come to?" asked one of the henchmen. Kim and Ron looked at them confused.

"Why?"

"Because, he's not just our boss, he's our friend" Kim and Ron looked at each other a moment.

"Ok, you can come"

"Ron are you crazy!"

"Relax; they just want to help; besides we don't know what we're up against"

"We've faced and beaten Drakken countless times, why would this time be any different?"

"He defeated Dementor's henchmen. I mean look at the size of these guys, they're huge" Kim thought for a moment.

"Alright they can come" The henchmen cheered. "Come on" A little while later they arrived at Drakken's newest hideout.

"Now be careful" The small group carefully made their way into the lair and soon found where Drakken was keeping Dementor. He was tied and gagged to a chair in a small room.

"Boss!" cried one of the henchmen as he went to untie Dementor.

"No! Wait!" Kim yelled. Too late, when the henchman ungagged Dementor he cried: "It's a trap" A second later the room was filled with sleeping gas. The last thing Kim heard was Drakken's maniacal laughter and then darkness.

What did you think? Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy lately so I haven't had much time to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. R and R please.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, but I was busy finishing my other KP fic 'The Tutor' and starting a new fic for another Disney show. Anyway, I come bearing a new chapter for you. So let's get started.

When a Man Loves a Villain

Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

Kim awoke in a small room tied to a chair sitting next to Dementor.

"What happened?" Kim asked groggily as she regained consciousness.

"You fell into my clutches" Drakken gloated.

"And I didn't have to lift a finger" said Shego sarcastically.

"So what's the plan Drakken?"

"Well I get to kill two birds with one stone. You and Dementor have humiliated me for the last time"

"Get on with it"

"Fine, I'm going to put them in different poses, take embarrassing pictures, and post them on the internet"

"That is the stupidest, lamest idea you've ever come up with"

"Oh please Shego. You say that so much it's lost all meaning"

"I really mean it this time"

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"You're the evil genius, you figure it out"

"I've had it up to here with your snippy attitude" he said with his hand at his neck.

"Not my problem"

"That's it! I've had it with you and your crap! I'm out of here!" Dementor looked at Kim.

"Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much, though I've never seen it that bad before"

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. They took away all my gadgets, I got nothing" A few minutes later Drakken returned holding a vile of blue liquid.

"And now Kim Possible, I will make you the laughingstock of the internet" After forcing the liquid down Kim and Dementor's throats temporarily paralyzing them. After several embarrassing poses including Kim straddling Dementor and a few pictures of each of them grabbing certain body parts of the other Drakken decided to finish it.

"And now it's time for the final pose" said Drakken as he had Kim sit in Dementor's lap and was about to put there lips together when suddenly the door to the room burst open and in came Ron and Dementor's henchmen.

"How did you escape!"

"Thanks to me" said a woman dressed in a red and black motocross outfit with matching helmet.

"Who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare" Drakken looked at Shego.

"She one of your relatives?"

"Don't bet on it"

"Then get her!"

"Fine" Shego then leapt up into the air and attempted a side kick, but the biker ducked and swept Shego's legs out from under her.

"Nice try" As Shego got up the biker looked at Ron. "I can handle her, you go save Kim"

"Handle this!" cried Shego as she kicked the biker in the chest causing her to stumble backwards.

"You'll have to do better then that" Meanwhile Ron was running towards Kim.

"Not so fast" said Drakken as he stepped in front of Ron only to be tackled by two of Dementor's henchmen.

"We've got him now help you're friend"

"I'm on it" Meanwhile Shego and the biker we're in the middle of an intensive battle.

"I have to admit you're almost as good as Kim"

"Almost?"

"Yeah, except she provides a challenge"

"So you're saying you want me to stop going easy on you?" Shego growled.

"That's it!" Shego made a dive for her, but she flipped onto her hands and caught Shego on her feet and flipped her into a wall. Shego got up quickly and charged with more intensity then before, while the biker charged back.

Meanwhile Ron was half carrying, half dragging Kim out of the room.

"We're almost there KP" Suddenly Shego fell right in front of Ron scaring the hell out of him.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed as he dropped Kim onto Shego causing their lips to touch. Shego was too shocked to do anything and Ron was busy regaining his composure. A few seconds later the biker stood by Ron.

"Uh, Ron, why are Kim and Shego making out?"

"Huh?" said Ron as she pointed at the couple on the floor.

"Sorry KP" Ron apologetically as he and the biker helped Kim up. Shego was still a little shocked and surprisingly disappointed when Kim was lifted off of her.

'Why do I feel this way?' While Ron and the biker were making sure Kim was ok Shego got up and left. A few seconds later a couple of Dementor's henchmen walked over.

"We've got Drakken and his henchmen tied up, and I believe this is hers" said one as he handed Ron the Kimmunicator. "Thanks for all the help. We owe you one"

"As Kim would say, 'no big'" Ron turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Oh, hey…Ron? Where's Kim?"

"She's ok, but she can't move"

"Hold the Kimmunicator towards her so I can scan her" Ron did as he was told. "According to my scan she's showing signs that she took some sort of muscle relaxant"

"Will she be ok?"

"Sure, it's only temporary; she'll be fine by morning. Also, I called the local authorities and they're on the way"

"Thanks Wade"

"Anytime"

"The cops are on the way" Ron reported.

"In that case we'll go. Thanks again for everything"

"Happy to help" The henchmen took Dementor and left. A few minutes later the police arrived and took Drakken and his henchmen away.

"Need a lift?" a cop asked.

"Sure"

"I'll see you later" said the biker as she got on her motorcycle. Just as she started to drive off the engine exploded.

"Oh my god!" Ron yelled as he ran over to see if the biker was hurt. When he got there he saw the biker lying on the ground several feet from the wreckage.

"You ok?" Ron asked his voice full of concern.

"Sort of, though my leg is bleeding pretty badly" Without even thinking Ron took off his shirt and tied it around her leg like a tunicate.

"Thanks and might I say you have a very fine body"

"Thanks, but I'm already seeing someone"

"I know"

"Who are you?"

"A friend" A couple cops came over and saw the two sitting on the ground.

"Everyone ok?"

"No her leg is bleeding badly. We need to get her to the hospital"

"Let's get her to the squad car now" On the way to the squad car the biker fainted.

"We'd better hurry she's lost a lot of blood" Soon they arrived at the nearest hospital and got both the biker and Kim into a room and took care of them. Awhile later Ron was allowed to see both girls who happened to be in the same room. Ron walked into the room and saw both girls resting comfortably. First he walked over to Kim's bedside.

"Good night Kim" he said softly as he kissed her forehead. He looked over at the other bed and saw the biker sleeping with the covers pulled slightly over her head. Ron's curiosity got the better of him as he carefully walked over to the other bed and pulled the covers down a little ad got a good look at the biker's true identity which he recognized immediately.

"Holy crap!"

What did you think? Once again sorry for the long wait, I'll reveal the biker's identity in the next chapter though I'm still not sure who it will be. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. R and R please.


	9. Chapter 9

First of all I'd like to thank all the wonderful reviewers. Your reviews keep me going. Also, some sad news, there is only two chapters left. There is good news; however, there will be a sequel. I kind of have an idea on what it will be about, but I don't know when I'll get it up. If anyone wants me to let them know when the sequel comes out just tell me in a review or E-mail. And now I proudly present:

When a Man Loves a Villain

Chapter 9: The Truth Revealed

After having escaped Kim and co. Shego went to her 'secret' spot which was a small clearing by Middleton River near her apartment in Upperton. This was her private spot where she went to when she was upset or confused so she could think or relax. Tonight her thoughts were centered on a certain redhead.

"What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?" She said to herself as she dangled her feet in the cool water. "I've always had a certain measure of respect for her, but these new feelings can't be what I think they are. I need a break" She then took off her jumpsuit and dove naked into the water. Feeling the cool, crisp water on her skin cleared her head.

"I guess there's only one thing to do"

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Ron was still a little shocked at his discovery.

"I can't believe this whole time the biker was…"

Suddenly Ron's cell phone rang and he went out into the hall and saw it was Adrena calling.

"Hey there sweetheart"

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Not much, I just got home from a double shift at Bueno Nacho, you?"

"I'm in the hospital"

"What! Are you ok?"

"Relax, I'm fine. Kim is sleeping off a muscle relaxant Drakken forced her to take and the biker suffered a nasty cut on her leg that required seven stitches"

"Are they ok?"

"They're both resting comfortably"

"Why aren't you?"

"I know who the biker is"

"Who is it?" Adrena asked excitedly.

"I have to admit I was convinced it was you"

"Me? Why me?"

"Well think about it, I told you not to come on our mission because I wanted to keep you safe. As the biker you could help us on our missions without my knowing. Not to mention her cool moves kind of reminded me of your old TV show"

"Sorry I disappointed you"

"Don't worry about it"

"Who is the biker?"

"It's Monique" There was silence on the other end of the line.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just shocked"

"So was I"

"But why would Monique do something like this?"

"Beats me, I'll ask her tomorrow"

"Ok, so how did you end up in the hospital?" After Ron told her about the mission he decided to call it a night.

"It's getting late, why don't we get some sleep?"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I love you, Adrena"

"I love you, too Ron" Soon after they hung up Ron went back into the room and fell asleep in the chair.

The next morning Kim woke up first. She glanced at the clock which read 6:30.

"That was a weird dream" she muttered. "And about Shego no less" Kim lay there thinking about it.

Kim's Dream

Kim was tied to a table about to be hit by a laser.

"Ron, help!" Kim cried out in vain. Suddenly Shego burst into the room destroyed the laser and untied Kim.

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"There's one way you can pay me back" she said seductively. Kim then pulled Shego into a passionate kiss.

End Dream

She saw Ron sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

'Aw, how sweet' she thought as she sat up.

"I can move!" Kim cried happily making Ron stir.

"I'm here KP, what's wrong?" Ron asked half asleep. Kim giggled slightly.

"Ron, time for school"

"Huh, school?" he said waking up slightly.

"Hurry up or you'll be late"

"Late? LATE!" Ron yelled as he bolted out of the chair. "I'm late for school!" Kim fell back on her bed laughing as Ron calmed down.

"Thanks a lot"

"Sorry couldn't resist"

Ron looked over at the other bed.

"Man, Monique can sleep through anything" Kim looked at Ron confused.

"What's Monique got to do with anything?"

"She's the biker"

"What!" Kim yelled.

"Calm down, you'll wake her up"

"Sorry" About an hour later a nurse came in to check on the girls.

"Well, Miss Possible, you're free to go"

"That's great, but what about her?"

"She's allowed to go home as well, but she'll need to come back in two weeks to get those stitches removed" About this time Monique woke up. After surveying her surroundings her eyes fell on Kim and Ron.

"Oh boy"

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse.

"Ok I guess"

"Then I'll get the doctor so he can take a look at you" After the nurse left Kim asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" Monique looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't want to worry you"

"Well you did! What I want to know is, why?"

"I guess you guys deserve the truth. Adrena was worried about Ron, and since Ron said she couldn't come she called me and I reassured her that you'd be fine. She really wanted to help, but she's not much of a fighter so that's where I came in"

"But how did you do those awesome moves?" Ron asked.

"I took gymnastics from ages 4-12. After that I took up martial arts. As I got better I started to combine what I learned in gymnastics with karate"

"Where'd you get the suit?"

"It was one of Adrena's old outfits from when she had her show"

"I guess that explains that"

"I have to admit I'm happy that Adrena cares about me so much, but I'm also disappointed that she would keep this from me"

"I would of told you sooner, but I was sworn to secrecy" About this time the doctor walked in. After examining the girls he said they were able to leave. Later after having returned home Kim was in her room relaxing when Shego snuck in through the window. Kim was quick to jump off her bed and get in a fighting stance.

"Relax princess I'm here to talk"

What did you think? I hope Monique's explanation was sufficient. If you haven't figured out who Kim is going to end up with then I pity you. The last chapter will be the senior prom. If you want to request a song for the prom you know what to do. Also, I'm accepting votes for the prom king and queen. Vote for whoever you want. And I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. R and R please.


	10. Chapter 10

Over 50 reviews! Thank you so much! This means so much to me. I'd like to take a second to thank everyone who reviewed including: Momike, acosta perez jose ramiro, Etherelemental, RI10014, Aero Tendo, JapaneseJewel, AtomicFire, Deyinel, Crazy 4 A Reason, Bubbahotek, Cylon One, lar lindor, Robert Teague, LycoX, dbfox007, Whisper from the Shadows, conan98002, and the anonymous reviewers. Also, big thanks to all who have read this story so far. Also, I only got one vote for the prom king and queen as well as a few suggestions for songs. I'm still accepting prom votes and suggestions for songs so send them in. Let's get started with…

When a Man Loves a villain

Chapter 10: Conversations

Kim had just finished eating dinner with her family as they asked her questions about the mission. Now she was heading up to her room in the attic. She decided to just lie down on her bed and relax. A few minutes later Shego snuck in through the window, Kim noticed this and quickly jumped off the bed into a fighting stance.

"Relax princess I'm here to talk"

"Yeah right"

"I don't blame you for not trusting me, but for once I don't want to fight"

"Not buying it" said Kim as she lunged at Shego. After a brief scuffle Shego had Kim restrained.

"Maybe now you'll listen to me"

"Let me go!" Kim cried as she struggled in vain.

"Not until you hear me out"

"Fine" said Kim as she stopped struggling. "What's on your mind?"

"About the kiss…:

"It was an accident, no big"

"Oh, yeah an accident"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem kind of distracted"

"It's nothing"

"Come on Shego, you can tell me"

"It's nothing"

"Shego!"

"FINE!" Shego yelled. "I think I have feelings for you" Kim was shocked. After a few moments she found her voice.

"Y-you have feelings for me?"

"I don't know. Ever since Stoppable dropped you on me I've felt odd"

"This is too weird"

"Tell me about it"

"I've always had a certain measure of respect for you, but this is too much"

"You mean to tell me you've never thought of me in a romantic way?"

"Of course not!"

"Tell it to the blush on your face"

"Shut up!" Kim yelled as her blush deepened.

"So you have imagined me without this jumpsuit" said Shego seductively as she placed a hand on Kim's face. "You know you want me" she said as she ran her hand down Kim's face to her collarbone. It took every once of restraint Kim had not to moan.

"I know you're enjoying it Kimmie" she said as her hand went down further. Kim's hand shot out and grabbed Shego's wrist.

"Don't. Touch. The breast" Kim said warningly. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Gotta go" before Shego leapt out the window she gave Kim a quick kiss. A second later Mrs. Possible's head popped up.

"Kim time for dinner. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Meanwhile Monique had just finished telling Felix everything. After a few moments of silence Felix spoke.

"Wow, Adrena must really love Ron to pull a stunt like that"

"I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"It's ok; I just hope in the future you won't keep secrets like that from me"

"I promise"

"Do you think the scar will leave any permanent marks?"

"I hope not"

"Don't worry even if it does I'll still think you're very sexy"

"Aw, you'll always be my 'sss'"

"Sss?"

"Sexy Smartymart shopper" A moment later Mrs. Renton walked into the room.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Monique?"

"I'd love to" After clearing it with her folks Monique sat down to dinner with her boyfriend and his mom. About this time Ron and Adrena were walking around the neighborhood.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course. You know I can't stay mad at you"

"So, where are we going?"

"Home, to meet my parents"

"I don't know"

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll love you almost as much as I do"

"Well if you put it that way, why not"

"Wonderful" A few minutes later they arrived at Ron's house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Ron called.

"Hey son, who's this" said Mr. Stoppable as he entered the living room.

"This is Adrena, Adrena this is my dad"

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Stoppable" Adrena said politely.

"Please, call me Harold, and it's nice to meet you as well"

"Who's our guest?"

"Hey mom, this is Adrena"

"Why, hello it's great to finally meet you"

"Same here Mrs. Stoppable"

"Mary, please"

"Ron has told us so much about you"

"Oh, really?" Adrena said slyly looking at Ron.

"It was nothing bad, I mean…uh…" Ron's parents and Adrena starting laughing.

"Gotcha" Adrena said when she stopped laughing.

"You mother and I already had dinner, but if you're hungry I could make something"

"That's ok dad we're not hungry"

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

"About 4 months"

"I take it things are getting serious?"

"Yes, but we're not going too far too fast"

"Good to know"

"Sounds like we raised you right" Adrena looked at her watch.

"I gotta go, I have work tomorrow. It was nice meeting you"

"Same here"

"Hold on I'll walk you to your car" After they left Harold spoke.

"She seems nice"

"Yeah, I'm glad Ron found someone, besides Kim, that brings him so much happiness"

"You mean like that?" Harold said with a grin as he pointed out the window as the couple locked lips.

"My baby's grown up"

I know this chapter sucked, but it was meant to be filler. I promise the next chapter will be way better than this. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. R and R please.


	11. Happy Holidays

The author walks out followed by Ron, Kim, Adrena, Monique, and Felix.

"You were probably expecting the next chapter and I'll get it up soon, but first I wanted to wish everyone who's read and/or reviewed this story a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" Ron steps up next to the author before speaking.

"Also, a Happy Hanukah to all my Jewish brethren" Everyone else steps up around Ron and I.

"Because I most likely won't get the next chapter up before then the cast and I wanted to close by saying…"

"Have a Happy Holiday no matter what you celebrate"


	12. Chapter 12

Happy New Year! I'm very pleased with all the positive reviews I've gotten for this story. I've actually gotten twice as many reviews for this story as for my next highest reviewed story. In fact I have more reviews for this story then all my others combined. Also, I don't own any of the songs use in this chapter. Mr. Average Productions is proud to present, in association with Fanfiction Entertainment:

When a Man Loves a Villain

Chapter 11: The Prom (part 1)

Monique, Kim, and Adrena were waiting for Ron and Felix to pick them up.

"Where are they? It's almost seven" Kim complained.

"Relax, I'm sure they're on there way" Just then the doorbell rang. "See?" Adrena opened the door to reveal two young men in tuxes.

"Looking good guys"

"Back at you" Adrena was wearing a pink gown that went to the knees and matching shoes. Monique and Kim walked to the front door. Monique was wearing a sparkly light blue dress and black shoes and Kim wore a white spaghetti-strap dress with red shoes.

"About time"

"Sorry KP we had to pick up the corsages"

"And Ron here couldn't make up his mind"

"I was under a lot of pressure!"

"Tell us on the way" Kim said impatiently as they walked towards the limo Ron and Felix rented for the night.

"Sweet ride" Monique commented after they got in. "So, what happened to make you guys late?"

"It all started at the mall"

_FLASHBACK 2 HOURS AGO_

Ron and Felix had just rented their tuxedos for the prom when Ron suggested they go to the arcade.

"I don't know, we still need to get the corsages and rent the limo"

"We've got two hours to do that. Besides I feel like a little Zombie Mayhem 3: Beyond the Grave"

"We don't have ti…did you say Zombie Mayhem 3? I didn't know there was a third Zombie Mayhem"

"I found it the other day at the arcade"

"I guess we could spare a couple minutes"

"Wait a minute!" Kim yelled interrupting the flashback. "You mean to tell us you were late because of a video game?!"

"Boys" Monique mumbled.

"Don't blame Felix, Mon, it's my fault"

"Don't worry about it"

"Anyway, we played the game for awhile…"

_FLASHBACK CONTINUED_

"I have to admit, Ron that was fun" Ron pulls out his cell phone and checks the time.

"Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"It's 5:30!"

"Damn it, Ron! Why did I let you talk me into playing that game?"

"Hey! You were just as eager to play as I was"

"We don't have time to argue let's go"

_END FLASHBACK_

"So bottom line we ran to get the corsages and got here as soon as we could" Ron finished. About this time they pulled up to the gym.

"Ready to dazzle them with your beauty?" Felix asked. Monique grinned.

"Just try and stop me"

"Before we head in, how about we give you your corsages?" Felix gave Monique a crimson flower while Ron gave Adrena a yellow flower.

"Don't worry Kim, I didn't forget you" said Ron as he gave her a green flower that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Thanks Ron" said Kim as she hugged him.

"We couldn't have you feeling left out"

"Shall we go in?"

"We shall"

They walked into the gym just as Green Day's American Idiot started playing.

"I love this song!" Ron said as he dragged Adrena on to the dance floor.

_Don't want to be an American Idiot_

_Don't want a nation under the new mania_

_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind f--- America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

While they where dancing the other's found a table.

"Who knew they were such good dancer's?" commented Monique.

"I'm getting tired just watching them" said Felix

_Maybe I am the faggot America_

_I'm not part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda!_

_And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Were everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Don't want to be an American Idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria_

_Calling out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

Adrena and Ron went over to the others.

"Nice moves" Felix commented as he high-fived Ron. "You too Adrena"

"Thanks"

"Nice dress, find it in the dumpster behind Smarty Mart?" said a familiar voice.

"You're one to talk, with a dress like that shouldn't you be on a street corner asking 'looking for a good time?'"

"You want to step outside?"

"Oh please, I'd take you down so fast you'd think you were on a date" Bonnie was about to respond when she got an idea.

"Let's settle this on the dance floor"

"What?"

"I mean we have a little contest. We each dance with someone and see who's better"

"But who do we dance with?" Bonnie got a sinister grin.

"Ron"

"How did I get dragged into this?"

"Why Ron? Aren't you worried he'll just pick me?"

"No, cause I'm willing to do what ever it takes to win" she said seductively. Ron's eye's widened as he blushed. He looked at Adrena.

"It's ok, I trust you fully"

"Come on Ron" said Kim as she and Bonnie each grabbed an arm and dragged Ron onto the dance floor just as Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera started playing.

'The gods must be laughing' Ron thought bitterly.

_It feels like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

Bonnie started rubbing up against Ron making him uncomfortable. Kim, not to be outdone, started doing the same. It soon became a game of one-ups-man-ship.

_You're lickin' your lips_

_And blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby baby baby (baby baby baby)_

Adrena couldn't help but feel kind of jealous about to other women practically throwing themselves on Ron. She just kept telling herself that Ron would never cheat on her.

_Ooohhh ooohhh my body's sayin' let's go_

_Ooohhh ooohhh but my heart is sayin' no_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_You gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come come, come on in and let me out_

At this point Adrena had seen enough and decided to bail Ron out. While all of that was going on no one noticed a woman in a light green dress and a black corsage sneak into the gym though the side door. Ron meanwhile was trying to get both women off of him when he noticed Adrena coming his way.

"Oh, crap!"

"What?" Kim questioned.

"Adrena's headed our way and she doesn't look happy" Both girls turned to see that Ron was right. He used this opportunity to escape both women's grasp and run out of the gym.

"I'm sorry Adrena" Ron said to himself as he ran through the doors and out into the halls.

Not much of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't find anyplace to end this chapter. Because it was getting so long I decided to break it in to two chapters. I'll get part 2 out in the next couple weeks. R and R please.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody! I'm back with the second part of the prom. Once again thanks for all the positive feedback. I hope this chapter meets your high standards. As with the last chapter I don't own any of the songs used in this story. And now I proudly present…

When a Man Loves a Villain

Chapter 12: The Prom (part 2)

Adrena had seen enough and decided to bail Ron out. While all of that was going on no one noticed a woman in a light green dress and a black corsage sneak into the gym though the side door. Ron meanwhile was trying to get both women off of him when he noticed Adrena coming his way.

"Oh, crap!"

"What?" Kim questioned.

"Adrena's headed our way and she doesn't look happy" Both girls turned to see that Ron was right. He used this opportunity to escape both women's grasp and run out of the gym.

"I'm sorry Adrena" Ron said to himself as he ran through the doors and out into the halls. Monique and Felix saw the whole thing.

"I'll go find Ron and you make sure Adrena doesn't kill them"

"Good luck" Felix rolled out of the gym looking for Ron.

"Where is he?" Felix soon found him sitting against a locker with his head on his knees.

"Ron?" he asked tentatively. Ron whipped his head up in surprise.

"Felix? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you man"

"Why?"

"I saw the whole thing and wanted to make sure you're ok"

"I'm alright"

"Then why did you run?"

"I had to get out of there, they were dancing way too close, and when I saw Adrena approaching I just panicked"

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure she was more upset with the girls than you"

"I guess you're right" Ron said standing up.

"Let's get back to our women" Ron smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" Meanwhile back in the gym Adrena had just finished giving Kim and Bonnie a piece of her mind.

"I'm sorry Adrena; I don't know what got into me"

"It's ok; just don't rub up and down Ron in the future. That's my job"

"Hey! What happened to Ron anyway?"

"I guess I was too much for him"

"Come off it Bonnie. You couldn't turn on a light bulb"

"Yeah, well you couldn't turn on Charlie Sheen"

"Why you little!"

"Whoa, calm down girl she ain't worth it"

"You're right. Let's get out of here before I do something I'll regret" About this time Ron and Felix reentered the gym. Monique, Kim, and Adrena met them a few feet away from the dancing couples.

"You ok Ron? Why'd you run off?"

"Like I told Felix I just panicked"

"Why?"

"Adrena looked real upset and I didn't know what else to do so I ran. I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For upsetting you"

"You didn't upset me. Watching two women dancing so closely with my man upset me"

"Still, I did kind of enjoy it and that's partly why I felt so bad"

"Will you two kiss and make up already!" Monique yelled. Ron gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Come on man, put your honey where your mouth is" Felix joked making Kim and Monique laugh.

"I'm sorry too, Ron" Kim said when she stopped laughing.

"No big K.P. I know how Bonnie gets under your skin"

"Still, I shouldn't have done what I did"

"Don't sweat it, forgive and forget?"

"Deal" They shook hands. "Hey, I'm going to get some punch anybody else want any?"

"Yeah" everyone said in unison.

"I'll help you K.P."

"Thanks" They went over to the punch bowl and quickly filled five glasses.

"I got these two" Ron announced.

"You go ahead I'll catch up in a second" After Ron left Kim was about to pick up the remaining glasses when she heard an all-to-familiar voice.

"Hey there Kimmie" Kim immediately got into a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you dancing with Stoppable. Nice moves"

"You didn't answer the question"

"I just wanted to see what going to prom would be like"

"You never went to prom?"

"Sadly, no" Kim looked at her for a moment.

"How could a beautiful woman like you not go to prom" Shego was momentarily surprised before a sly grin crept on her face as Kim realized what she said.

"Tell me I didn't just say that out loud" Shego's grin only widened. "I'd better get back to my friends"

"Looks like they're a little busy" Shego said as she pointed to the dance floor where everyone was dancing the Macarena. After a moment Shego spoke, her grin gone.

"Kim there's something I've been meaning to tell you"

"Did you just call me Kim? You never call me Kim; you always call me Kimmie or Princess"

"As I was saying, I have something to tell you" Shego took a deep breath to calm her nerves and slow her beating heart. "I like you, a lot" Kim's eyes widened and it took her a few moments to find her voice.

"I guess that explains a lot" Just then 'Waiting for Tonight' by Jennifer Lopez started playing.

"Let's dance" Before Kim could protest Shego grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the dance floor.

_Like a movie scene_

_In the sweetest dreams_

_Have pictured us together_

_Now to feel your lips_

_On my fingertips_

_I have to say is even better_

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be_

_It's, perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free_

_From all of my sadness_

_The tears that I've cried_

_I knew I had to hold on_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

_Waiting for tonight_

_Tender words you say_

_Take my breath away_

_Love me now, leave me never_

_Found a sacred place_

_Lost in your embrace_

_I want to stay in this forever_

_I think of the days when the sun used to set_

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed_

_Tossing and turning_

_Emotions were strong_

_I knew I had to hold on_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms _

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of long_

_Waiting for tonight (chorus 2x)_

As everyone's dancing Kim and Ron bump into each other.

"Hey, KP"

"Hey, Stoppable"

"Shego?! What the hell is going on?"

"Just dancing with my lady" Ron looked at them for a moment before Adrena pulled Ron closer to her and he completely forgot about Shego.

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set_

_On my empty heart all alone in my bed_

_Tossing and turning _

_Emotions were strong_

_I knew I had to hold on_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

_Waiting for tonight (chorus 2x)_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

Once the song ended Mr. Barkin walked onto the stage holding an envelope.

"Alright people, settle down. I hold in my hands the results for the prom king and queen" Everyone watched in anticipation as Mr. Barkin opened the envelope. "And this years prom king and queen are…Ron Stoppable and Adrena Lynn" Loud cheers erupted as Felix patted a very shocked Ron on the back.

"Way to go, man!"

"Let's go" said Adrena as she grabbed Ron's arm and led him to the stage where they gracefully accepted their crowns.

"Thank you so much" Ron said breathlessly. "I never thought you'd bestow this honor upon me and Adrena. Thanks again everyone"

"Alright, now it is customary for the king and queen to share a dance. So clear the floor people, that's an order!" Everyone quickly got off the dance floor lest they incur Barkin's wrath. After getting into position 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden started playing.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes,_

_I think I found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound_

_More then a little crazy_

_But I believe…_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see _

_The missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound_

_More then a little crazy_

_But I believe…_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

As they danced Adrena looked into Ron's eyes and saw nothing but love, compassion and caring. It was then she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(gradually fades)_

The couple kissed as the song ended.

"I love you very much" said Adrena.

"I love you, too" A little later it was time for the last dance.

"Wanna dance?" Felix asked Monique.

"Sure"

"Before we head to the dance floor, there's something I've wanted to say for awhile now" Felix looked into her eyes. "I love you"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. I love you, too" After everyone "awed" Shego walked up to Ron.

"Let's cut a rug"

"I don't think so"

"I won't hurt you, much" Shego joked.

"Go ahead, it's just one dance" Adrena assured him.

"Alright fine" Shego then led Ron onto the dance floor.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kim. Keep your hands around the equator and don't go north to the polar ice caps" Ron burst out laughing.

"Thanks, I needed that"

"Anytime Ron, Anytime"

"You know my name?!" Ron asked astonished.

"Of course, it's Drakken that doesn't know your name" About this time 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys started playing.

_Yeah_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Am I your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me…_

_You are my fire_

_My one desire_

_You are_

_You are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you say_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_(Don't wanna hear you say)_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_(Don't wanna hear you say it)_

_I want it that way_

_I want it that way_

"Now that wasn't so bad"

"I guess not"

"You're not a bad dancer"

"Back at you, I really should get back to my girlfriend. It's time to go"

"Yeah, I should be heading off, too" Ron walked back to the gang. "This was an interesting night"

"Tell me about it" Kim remarked as everyone gathered their things and left. After dropping everyone off Adrena and Ron were left alone in Adrena's driveway.

"So…" Ron said nervously trying to start a conversation.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, how you holding up"

"I'm fine. Look, I know its prom night and some couples like to do things, but we don't have to" Ron gave her a reassuring kiss and looked her in the eye.

"I'm ready" Adrena smiled and led Ron into her room for a night of passion that ended with them falling asleep in each other's arms.

What did everyone think? Good song choices? Bad choices? Ideas for the sequel? Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot going on recently with school and my part time job. Fortunately I'm on spring break this week so I had time to write. Tomorrow I'll post the epilogue which will contain info about the sequel. R and R please.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a great ride and I'm glad I was able to make so many people happy with this fic. Info for the sequel is at the end of this chapter. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. Also, the prank mentioned in this chapter was actually pulled by my brother earning the 'Best Senior Prank' vote. Now without further delay I present:

Epilogue

Ron sat nervously between Adrena and Kim anxiously awaiting his name to be called so he could receive his diploma.

"I still can't believe you did that" Ron said looking at Adrena.

"I still can't believe you did her" Kim remarked jokingly.

"Jealous?" Adrena said.

"Of course not!" Kim said as she started blushing.

"I will admit it was funny"

"Yeah" Felix chimed in. "Who else would've thought to boogie board down a Crisco covered 'Slip-and-Slide'" (Don't own either)

"I'm just glad Barkin didn't catch you"

"Same here"

"Shh! The speech is almost over" Kim whispered. Indeed Tara was finishing her graduation speech.

"…And remember as you boogie board down the 'Slip-and-Slide' of life…" The gang couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm really going to miss this place"

"Yeah" everyone agreed. Mr. Barkin walked up to the podium.

"Now, when I call your name come up to receive your diploma" As Ron, Kim, and co. went up to receive their diplomas camera flashes came from a certain part of the audience where the Possible's, Stoppable's, Mandy, Mrs. Renton, and Monique's parents were seated. Not far from them sat a certain green eyed woman wearing sunglasses, a green blouse, and black pants. When Kim went up to receive her diploma she pulled her glasses partway down her nose.

'Congratulations Kim' After the graduation ceremony everyone was hanging out near the school when Kim thought she saw Shego.

'Must be my imagination'

"You ok Kim?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kim took a quick look back, but she disappeared.

"Come on Kim, we're all heading to Bueno Nacho to celebrate"

"Coming" Meanwhile at Middleton's Medium Security Prison Frugal Lucre was droning on about various evil plots Drakken might want to consider if he escapes. It took all of Drakken's willpower not to strangle him. Suddenly, the whole cell started shaking as a giant robot appeared and knocked down the wall.

"Yo, dude, I'm here to bust you out, seriously" An evil grin formed on Drakken's face.

"Excellent"

The End?

This story will continue in the sequel 'When A Man Loves A Villain 2: One Fun Summer'. I'll get the first chapter up ASAP, but first I promised a friend, and fellow author, that I'd write another KP fic. If anyone wants me to let them know when the sequel gets posted let me know. Also, one last thank you from the bottom of my heart goes to all you great readers and/or reviewers. Finally, as an added bonus here's an outtake from the last chapter I forgot to add.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kim. Keep your hands around the equator and don't go north to the polar ice caps"

"Looks like they're started to melt if you know what I mean" Ron said as he burst out laughing. Shego following suit.

"I can't believe you said that" Shego said laughing.

"Kim put me up to it" Ron said laughing.

R and R please.


End file.
